depression
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: ikuto left for 5 years.amu couldn't handle it. she got depressed and started hurting herself! now, ikuto comes back. what does he do about it? well, DUH! he tries making her feel better and revert to her normal amu self.LOVELOVE AMUTO! BAD swearing MIRU!
1. prolog

Keiko: heheh, sorry, I had this idea and it sorta NEEDS to come out.

Ikuto: -glares-

Keiko: s-stop glaring at me, school's been a bitch and I DON'T need another one.

Ikuto: -gasps-

Amu: you just called ikuto a bitch.

Keiko: Yep, story time. I do not own shugo chara.

* * *

depression

Amu's pov.

5 years. It's been 5 years ever since he left. He never even said good bye, I have to go now, I'm leaving, etc.

And I never said 'I love you.'

Now, I sit in my room. I quit the guardians 4 years ago…I think, I quit school, and I quit life.

Well, I'm still working on the last one.

And, even though it's been only 5 years, people would say I've 'grown' if you know what I'm getting at. How bout a 36 C. Get it now?

Now, I sit in my room, which, I painted grey, and my bed frame…I burned it, but if my some alarm didn't go off, I would've went with it.

I have manga, but not the kind you'd like. It's romance/angst. My favorite.

Oh, and my floor, the carpet burned too, but…there are knives, razors, pins, needle's, and other sharp objects around my bed.

On my end table, however, I find incents….relaxing.(incents are little sticks that you burn and smoke and a nice smell comes from them, depending on the kind.)

I have at least 12 different burners, but I keep getting more, at least, after I sneak out.

Now then, lets talk about my appearance, shall we?

All those other clothes, you know, the ones with actual color? Not anymore. I burned those too.

And those needle's and pins your still askin bout.

I have 11 holes in each ear, Several lip rings, an eyebrow, nose, and other various places.

And all that jewelry must be expensive.

No, I just pick up some random guy, tell him if he gets me that I'll sleep with him, and ditch him when it's mine.

None of those guys know my name too, I always make a new one.

Also, I wear chains around my neck, waist, legs, arms, etc…

OH! And I KNOW your askin bout ran, miki, su, and dia…right?

Well…they disappeared inside there eggs, they cannot come out, for they are not hatched, and I do not believe in them strong enough.

But, hey, what do I care?

My friends you ask?

Well, after I realized I loved ikuto…wow…sayin his name hurts…hang on, I need a moment.

SLASH!

Ok, I feel better now after seeing tainted blood spill from my wrist.

Were was I? oh yea, after I realized I loved….erm….him, the little gay kid whom I've 'loved' so much said he loved me.

What did I say to him?

I told him to suck a cock. Like he did last night to that stray dog in the street, that might I say, was road kill.

After that, I left school, sure my 'friends' tried to get in contact with me.

But I told them all to go away, no one can understand all the pain, suffering, and sadness that man has caused me.

I hate him, I hate the way he looks, I hate his eye's, hate his smirk, I hate how he teased me, body, mind, heart….oh right. And how he stole mine, and then leaves.

But what I hate the most about him….is the fact that I can't hate him.

I love him.

His looks, eye's, smirk, body, mind…and his heart.

I don't hate him…

I hate myself for not hating him.

Oh look, I'm crying. Actually, I'm crying tears of blood.

I've cried these tears so many times, if the carpet didn't absorb them, I'd drown.

I wish I could drown.

I wish I could die.

Just to see you again.

Just to be in your arms.

But, I know you could never love a child like me.

But, I can't stop loving you.

I remember the words you said, you know, the last time I saw you.

You were on my balcony, for no reason, just there.

You scared me, I was drinking milk and if you didn't move out the way, you woulda been soaked.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The last words you said, and these are the EXACT words, I SWEAR I'm NOT makin it up.

'see ya later.'

Later? When's that? I ask myself this question so many times. And I never get an answer.

Right now, I'm sitting in my room, hugging my knee's close to myself. Crying in them.

Actually, my parents are out with my sister ami, they never know I sneak out, because, well, I leave through the balcony and enter there too. I have my ways.

My parents locked my door so I can't get out, they are the ones stopping me from suicide.

I do have a computer though.

I like blogging. And if I do get comments, there always pity, or people start askin shit, I never reply.

An then others telling me to get over it, those I reply to. But I always ask them the same thing.

'how would you feel?'

Then they never reply back, thinking bout what I told them.

Back to the present.

I'm bored.

Nothing to do.

I don't want anything in the mall today, actually, I can't go to the mall cuz I told a couple guy's if they pick me up from the mall for our second date, I'd fuck em up good.

But I never do.

Actually, I'm still a virgin.

I'm saving that for….him.

So, sad news is, I might die a virgin.

I always carry the burglar alarm and I had to use it a couple times.

( burglar alarm is something children and women carry, pull some string and it makes a loud noise telling people someone is trying to hurt you.)

Oh well, I'll just light more incents.

End pov.

* * *

Keiko: key, first chapter DONE! Sorry it's short but it's JUST a prolog.

Amu: kill myself? Blood tears? Incents? Knives? O. m. g. I'M EMO!?

Keiko: well, DUH! that's the title of this story. Emo amu.

Ikuto: wow, angsty.

Keiko: well, only the first chapter, the others will be humor and romance.

Amu: woah, woah, WOAH! It keeps going?

Keiko: YEP! So stay tuned!

Ikuto: so…what? I come back and try returning amu to normal?

Keiko: uh huh!

Ikuto:….kool.

Amu: erm…please REVIEW OR….OR….

Keiko:…OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF!

Reviewers: -reviewing.-

Keiko: -whips- FASTER! MWAHAHAHAA!

Tadase: she stole my laugh…-cries in corner.-

Keiko: that's right, almost forgot!! Ok, I NEVER thought tadagay would get so popular, so fast. So, for those new to shugo chara fanfics, I welcome you as my brotha's/sista's and I am the proud(very proud) creator of the term…'tadagay.' other people might have thought of it, but never wrote it. So for those people, sorry, but I own tadagay, the owner ship is copywrited, and some one actually said THEY were the creator(forgetting who they were telling) and I told them to look at my pen name, and they begged for forgiveness. I laughed SO hard, it was an e-mail, so you wont find out who it was. But just sayin now, ownership of the term 'tadagay' is mine, and it is 100 ok if you want to use the term in your story. And this is JUST a request, but please, at the end put 'ownership of the term tadagay belongs to keikohayasaka' so people don't start sayin they own it and take credit for my mind. It's sad.

Tadase: damn, that is a LONG speech, and it's only bout owner ship of me? I feel so loved!

Keiko:….WHO SAID YOU CAN COME OUT OF THE CORNER!?-gets whip prepared.-

Tadase:-goes to corner- r-review or..or..

Keiko: -sign, says boredly- or I'll rip your fuckin head off…


	2. ikuto RETURN!

Keiko: ok, I changed the name of the story cuz APPARENTLY some people are 'offended' by the term 'emo.' geez.

Ikuto: I liked the name too.

Amu: I did too.

Keiko: I know, but this person HAD to be a joy kill. And you know what else?

Amu and ikuto: what?

Keiko: I told her that I'd change the name and asked her to be friends.

Amu: and?

Keiko: she said that she has 'enough' friends.

Ikuto: none.

Amu: that's mean.

Keiko: any…way…and she said she doesn't care if we're enemies. AND she told me HOW to write my stories. You know what that means.

Reviewers who love me: BITCH!

Keiko:….er, I do not own shugo chara! AND BE NICE! She WAS right.

Reviewers: sorry.

(sorry, dumb editor is mean)

* * *

depression

Ikuto's pov.

Finally, I can finally return to my little pink haired goddess. 5 years, I wonder how much she's 'grown' if you get what I'm sayin.

Look, I can see her house, I hope that she didn't move or any thing.

Amu's pov.

Yep, 5 years today. I already have a lot of incense burning, oh well, I'll light more. Oh, dragons blood.

(ok, I spelt incense wrong in the previous chapter, sorry bout that.)

Wow, my room is filled with smoke. Perfect, maybe I can suffocate now.

Ikuto's pov.

I got to her house.

"yoru" I said. I character changed and jumped onto her balcony…but….something wasn't right.

I could see that the room was filled with smoke, and through all that I could see a spot of pink in the corner.

"amu!" I opened the balcony door.

End pov.(I really hate pov.)

Amu looked up, shocked. She…remember that voice.

"I-ikuto?" amu whispered, ikuto heard her though. He grabbed her arm and rushed her out of her room.

"amu are you o-" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked at her.

She had chains ALL over her body, piercing's everywhere, a tight black tank top that was a little short revealing her belly ring. It was a little blue cat stud. Her X-clip was black. She wore tight black skinny jeans with holes on the knee. No shoes, but her socks were black.

But the most noticeable feature(not her boobs) was a yellow sticky not on her chest(ok, maybe her boobs) that had the words. 'sorry for the mess. -amu' on it and in her right hand, was a knife.

"I-ku-to?" amu looked up to him, her eye's stung with tears.

"amu…were you going….to kill yourself?" ikuto was stunned.

Suddenly, amu flung herself into ikuto's chest throwing the knife away.

"ikuto! You have no idea what I've been through! I've missed you so….so much." amu was sobbing.

"amu….answer my question." ikuto sounded furious.

"y-yes…I was, but I have a good rea-" amu was stopped mid-sentence when ikuto raised his hand and slapped her across her face.

"I-ikuto…did you just…" ikuto pulled amu to his chest.

"amu…why…do you know what I would have done if I found you dead? Amu…I-" ikuto was stopped.

"ikuto I love you!" amu shouted. She grabbed his shirt and buried her head in his chest.

"I couldn't live with out you! 5 years, I suffered for 5 years! And you never told me good bye."

"amu….I-I'm sorry." ikuto hugged her tighter.

Ikuto grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him. Her was about to kiss her when he looked at what he was about to kiss.

"hey, amu?"

"yea? Ikuto?"

"I can't kiss you with all that metal on your lips." ikuto dropped her chin and took a step back to looked at the teenager.

"w-what are you looking at? Ikuto?" amu was blushing.

"amu….why are you dressed like that?"

"w-well….I've sorta….um…"

Ikuto burst out laughing.

"d-don't laugh!" amu shouted.

Ikuto regained his composure.

"hey amu?"

"yea?"

"your room is still smoking. I can't see any thing."

Amu looked towards her room, then to ikuto.

"incense."

Ikuto signed. Her grabbed her arm and they walked into the room. Ikuto took out two fans from…somewhere…and handed one to amu while waving the other.

"fan."

Amu obeyed.

-when the smoke cleared out.-

Ikuto walked over to the still burning incense and put then out. He then looked around the room.

It was like a horror movie. He saw the knives and sharp stuff on the ground with blood spilled, the futon on the ground, the walls were….black and had soot on them, all in all, it was a scary ass room.

"amu?"

"yea, ikuto?"

"why does your room-"

"I burned my bed, the room caught on fire, I quit school, I live in darkness, my only social life is on the internet, my parents only come up to my room to check up on me to make sure I didn't kill myself, I haven't seen nor spoken to my sister in ages and….my chara's went back in there eggs." amu said in one quick breath.

Ikuto was stunned.

"ok, who are you?"

"I am amu….why?"

Ikuto walked up to amu and put his index finger on her neck, looking at all the scars.

"amu….why?"

"well, year one, you left and I kept telling myself you'd return. Year two, I still believed, but slowly lost hope and at the end of the year, I lost it all. Year three, all hope….gone my chara's went inside there eggs, year four, tadase confessed to me, but I rejected him and quit school I thought you'd never come back, so I started attempting suicide."

Ikuto stared at her in disbelief. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"amu…..I'm so sorry. I love you and nothing would make me not want to come back to you."

Amu smiled, the first real smile she's smiled in so long.

"amu-chan!" amu knew that voice.

"r-ran?" amu turned around and the little red chara flew towards her. Amu hugged her tightly.

"RAN!" amu had tears falling down her face, not blood tears, tears of water.(aren't they all?)

"amu-chan! I missed you! I could see everything happening from inside my egg, and miki, and su!"

"I'm so…..so sorry, ran, I missed you!"

Ikuto smiled at the little pink thing hugging another, smaller, pink thing in her arms.

"amu, it's getting late, shouldn't kids like you get to bed?" ikuto smirked. Amu blushed.

"I am not a kid!" amu stood up. Ikuto let his eye's fall….yea, you get it.

"your right."

"pervert!" amu shouted and blushed.

"ikuto, amu-nya! Where's miki! I can't find her any where-AMU! What happened to your room! And you-nya!" yoru flew in the door.

"erm….ran, take yoru and explain in the other room." amu asked. They both flew away.

-3 seconds later-

"WHAT!?-NYA!" yoru flew into the room and went to miki's un-hatched egg on the side.

"miki-nya! Why! I waited 5 years to get back and this happens! Please hatch soon!" yoru's egg popped up beside miki's and he went to sleep inside.

"amu, you should also go to bed…." ikuto looked a the futon "or…..futon."

Amu nodded. She grabbed some sleeping clothes and headed to the door. She tried opening it.

"erm….ikuto, my parents kinda lock me in my room so I don't leave. Can you, turn around?"

Ikuto just stood there and smirked. "no."

Amu growled. "out. Out. Out." amu pushed him off to the balcony and locked him out, pulling the curtains over the door.

"amu, I just get back and your kicking me out? AND you don't give yoru back? How cruel."

Amu finished quickly.

She walked to he balcony door and slid it open.

She didn't see ikuto. "ikuto. Ikuto? Ikuto!?"

Amu started looking around, afraid he left.

Ikuto popped out from now were and glomped her. He ran so fast they both fell on the futon.

"ikuto! Get off!" ikuto let go….reluctantly…and stared at her.

"amu, do you actually sleep with all that metal on your face?"

"y-yea."

"take it all off."

"W-WHAT!? TAKE WHAT OFF?!" amu started to hold her shirt protectively.

Ikuto smirked. "I meant the metal."

"o-oh." amu took ALL her jewelry off.

She filled like a whole bowl.

"done."

"better, tomorrow we'll do….something…..about your room." ikuto looked at the room and signed.

"for now." ikuto glomped her again. "we can rest."

"ikuto! Get off!" ikuto fell asleep.

Amu signed and gave into the glomp.

"goodnight ikuto. I love you."

Amu fell asleep.

"I love you too. Amu."

* * *

Keiko: end chapter 2!

Ikuto: hey! I'm here!

Amu: -sign- yea.

Yumi: what I miss?

Keiko: read it.

Yumi: -reads- are we gonna be in it?

Keiko: -shruggs- maybe.

Yumi: please review!!


	3. it begins

Keiko: chapter 3.

Amu: keiko, where's ikuto?

Keiko: why? He should be here.

Yumi: he's over there in the corner sulking.

Keiko: is he still mad about that bitch comment?

Amu: I think, but we can't do the story with out him.

Keiko: fine. -walks over to the sulking ikuto-

Ikuto: what do YOU want?

Keiko: -whispers- get over here and in the next skit you get to bang amu.

Ikuto: -smirks- -gets up and walks with keiko back to group.-

Amu: ikuto, why are you looking at me like that?

Keiko: I do not own shugo chara.

* * *

Depression.

Amu woke up from the rays of light pouring through her window. Her eye's shot wide.

She lifted the covers an looked around. No ikuto. She thought it was all a dream.

Tears ran down her face.

"amu, honey? May I come in?" her mother knocked outside the door.

"huh? Yea mama." amu stopped crying and composed her self.

"amu, dear. Your papa and I are worried about you! We have no choice. We're sending you to a place were you can get healthy again."

"I'm not going."

"amu, it's not a choice-"

"I'm not going! I will stay here until he returns!" amu stood up and walked to the balcony door and put her forehead to it like a child that got punished.

"amu, you keep saying him. Who is 'he' and why do you care?"

"because I love him!" amu shouted.

Amu's mother shook her head and left.

"if you don't change in a week, you leave."

When she heard he mother leave she broke down and cried.

"ikuto…"

"yes?" ikuto opened the balcony door and kneeled in front of amu.

"ikuto? IKUTO!" amu shouted and threw herself in his arms, sobbing.

"amu, dear!/my sparrow!" amu's parents ran in the room.

Ikuto and amu looked over to them. They looked at the couple in the corner. Ikuto smirked.

"hi, mama, papa." ikuto said to amu's parents.

"my little sparrow…"papa whispered before fainting.

"erm…mama….this….is ikuto, and ikuto, she is not your mother."

"is this the-" amu interrupted her mother by nodding.

"fine…but I leave everything to you to help find my daughter in there. You have a week." amu's mama dragged amu's papa out of the room.

Amu smiled widely. She hugged ikuto tighter, afraid to let go.

"ikuto…"

Ikuto got up suddenly. "ok, amu. Now….we need a change of scenery." he was 'inspecting' the room.

"ok, I'll be right back." ikuto walked out to the balcony.

Amu grabbed his shirt before he jumped off. "promise me you'll come back."

Ikuto smirked. "I promise." and jumped off.

-10 minutes later.-

Ikuto jumped onto the balcony to find amu sitting by his feet. "what are you doing?" ikuto looked down at the little pink puff by his feet.

Amu stood up and tackled ikuto.

"geez, amu. I wish you did this 5 years ago." ikuto smirked. Amu's grip loosened. She's been totally out of character.

"w-well, where were you?" she said cool&spicy getting off of him.

Ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "aw. I never said you couldn't." ikuto nuzzled the back of her neck.

"p-pervert!" amu stood up pointing an accusing finger at him.

Suddenly…

"miki-nya!" yoru yelled. Everyone turned to see miki, out of her egg, and yoru hugging her tightly. Aw.

"aw." amu said.

"yoru….can you get off for a second?" miki got up, yoru had a pained kitty face on. Miki signed and leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. Yoru's face lit up a bright red.

"amu-chan…."miki floated over to amu hitting her on the head with her pencil. "what is wrong with you!? How could you hurt yourself like that!?"

"ow. Miki. Ow. Stop."

Miki cooled off and sat next to yoru. "if you thought I was mad, you should see su, you know, your 'motherly' self." amu gulped, su was always calm, but…she IS her motherly self.

"shall we start?" ikuto pulled amu to his chest.

"s-start what!?" amu yelled turning red.

"leave it to me! Drew, draw, drawn." in a flash, the once grey, smoke damaged walls were a pail pink color.

"oh." amu mused.

"what were you thinking, pervy kid?" ikuto smirked.

"so…back to my question before. Where were you?" amu turned away from him.

Ikuto signed and picked up four small bins labeled 'clothes, steel, titanium, aluminum, and jewelry.'

"we are selling it so we can change your wardrobe, and get you knew furniture. A bed especially." ikuto put the stuff in the corner and picked up a bigger one.

"This is for your other stuff. Things that we can sell, like those burners over there." ikuto pointed to the incense burners.

"fine…" amu signed.

So, the WHOLE day, amu, ikuto, miki, ran, and yoru cleaned out the room. Ikuto was the clothing judge, of what is good. And what NEEDS to go!

"hey amu."

"yea, ikuto."

"These are good" ikuto had her top drawer open and was holding up a thong.

Amu blushed FURIOUSLY. "I-I-I-IKUTO!" amu ran up to him closing the drawer and grabbing her thong.

"aw amu! If you love me so much, why are you so shy?" ikuto had that cute little hurt kitten face on.

Amu turned away and said coldly "don't play with my feelings."

Ikuto's expression softened. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder.

"but I'm not playing with them, I'm keeping them." ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu smiled.

"my sparrow!" amu's dad rushed in on this cute amuto moment.

"hi, papa." ikuto said, still holding amu who was blushing furiously.

"my sparrow…found…a boy sparrow…then there will be eggs….world…..gonna….end!" amu's papa walked out of the room depressed.

Amu finally got her tongue back from ikuto.(metaphor: cat got your tongue?)

"he's not your papa." she said walking away.

"not yet."

Amu blushed.

"what are you thinking of now, pevy kid?" ikuto had to ask.

"I. am. Not. A. kid!" amu shouted turning around.

Ikuto smirked. "fine, 'grown kid.'" ikuto walked towards her, eye's kept on one thing.

"gah! Pervert!" amu covered her….erm…..self.

Ikuto laughed a little. "ok, ok. Anyway. I'm going to go trade this stuff in and get some money for new clothes and furniture. And one more thing." ikuto looked at her seriously.

"w-what?"

"well, with all this jewelry were you got the money for from who-knows-were, there is this new procedure that gets rid of scars." amu stared at him wide eyed.

"w-what do you mean 'procedure'?"

"it's a laser surgery, and if we don't have enough, I inherited my step-dads money, so I'm set."

Amu was speechless.

"well, little kids-or um…'grown kids' still need there rest. I'll be out getting the money. Bye." ikuto walked out the balcony with some of the bins with him.

"s-surgery? Oh well, I wont think of it too much." amu lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

'she's still an angel.' ikuto thought, jumping off the balcony. 'that's why…I love her.'

* * *

Keiko: end chapter 3!

Ikuto: yep.

Amu: yea.

Keiko: so.

Amu: yea?

Keiko: we have about 5 lines left, what do you want to do?

Ikuto: -smirks- I know what I want to do.

Amu:-oblivious- what?

Ikuto: -grabs amu and runs to guest room.-

Yumi: well, lets start a section of YUMI TOHOMIKO'S BUTT KICKING-

Keiko: WHOOPS! Outta time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. mama and papa

Amu: chapter 4

Ikuto: wait….keiko….whats wrong? You ALWAY'S say what chapter it is…

Keiko: -opens mouth only a little.- I-

Amu and ikuto: I?

Keiko: -burst out in tears- I'M SO SORRY! WAH!

Sabby: HEY!-woah!

Keiko: I-I LET YOU ALL DOWN! I'M SO SORRY! OMFG! WAH!-sobbing-

Sabby: um….it's ok?

Keiko: NO! IT'S NOT OK! I FEEL SO ASHAMED!

Amu: keiko does not own shugo chara!

Keiko: -sobbing-

* * *

Depression

Amu awoke to the rays of sunlight pouring into her room. It was unusual, since she had her curtains closed all the time.

She slowly opened her eye's and as her vision became clear, she saw ikuto, staring right at her, smirking.

When everything registered in her mind she sat strait up and looked at him kneeling by the futon, looking up at her.

"yo." was all he said, still looking up at her.

She screamed.

"geez your slow."

"I-I-I-I-ik-uto-o!" she stuttered and shrieked at the same time.

"even slower." he said as he got up.

"when did you get here?"

"and you keep getting slower."

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, amu blushed.

"and when I think you can't get any slower." ikuto smirked.

Amu turned away.

Ikuto put a fake pained expression on. "aw, that hurts, being so cold, and I just got back too." ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I-I-I um…w-well, w-what d-do you w-want?" amu asked, struggling.

"amu, I promised mama that I will cure you, and I intend to keep that promise." ikuto nuzzled her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I-ikuto…..she's not your mother…"

"yet. Soon she'll be a grandmother." ikuto smirked as amu's face heated up.

"g-grand….mother?" she looked at his, obviously, fake kitten expression.

"what? I was hoping you'd bare my children." ikuto breathed in her ear.

"WHAT!?" amu lost her balance and they fell on the futon. Ikuto smirked….more.

"well, I was thinking in a few years, but if you want to start now…" ikuto leaned in to kiss her when…

"amu, dear, it's time to-" amu's mother walked in.

"oh my…if your father asks, I saw nothing." and walked out.

"well, that completely ruined the moment." ikuto said as he got up off of a very red amu.

"well….?" ikuto asked waiting. Amu was just laying on the futon with her hands up on either side of her head, eye's wide, blush….there, and mouth agape.

She came back to her senses and sat strait up, blushing so much it rivals her own blood.(ikuto: WTF!? Keiko: I couldn't think of any other red shit! Ikuto: were talking bout amu's blush, not her shit. keiko: well, she DID shed her own blood…)

"w-well….what?" amu stuttered out.

Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy. "well your not going to the mall in a night gown." ikuto smirked. "or maybe it wont be so bad…"

It took awhile for amu to figure it out. She was wearing a see-through black gown and a black lace bra with the same thong ikuto found yesterday, it was…well…technically speaking…made of ONLY strings.

When amu FINALLY figured it out she yelled "PERVERT!" and blushed. Ikuto started laughing.

"your so slow…" ikuto laughed.

Amu blushed….more "s-shut up!" she yelled.

Ikuto finally stopped laughing. "ok, ok. Get dressed already."

Amu looked down. "well…you sorta sold…all my clothes…except the one's you like…" amu glared at ikuto who sweat dropped.

"here…wear your uniform." ikuto tossed her uniform.

"o-ok." ikuto left the room so she could get changed. he came back when she gave the 'ok'.

"wow. Feels like forever since I've worn this." amu said to no one in particular, but ikuto heard her.

"well, let's go!" ikuto said grabbing her hand.

When they got downstairs to eat breakfast, amu's papa was about to eat his piece of food, but froze and the piece of food fell to his plate.

Amu and ikuto took a seat at the table.

"good morning mama, papa," ikuto said.(ami's at school)

Mama and papa looked at ikuto and amu then at each other and nodded. They stood up, grabbed ikuto's arm, and ran into a back room.

They tossed him into a chair in the dark room and sat behind a desk. Mama flicked the switch to the lamp.

"so….ikuto I presume, how old are you?" papa asked resting his head in his hands.

"21." he replied, a little freaked out from this.

Papa almost fainted. Mama steadied him.

"so what's you preferable drink if you know what I'm getting at." papa asked angrily.

"I don't drink, I stick with milk." ikuto replied, then smirked.

Mama smiled, 'not gonna hurt my amu-chan in a drunken rage' she thought. Papa was still not convinced.

"How old were you and amu when you first met and how did you meet?" papa asked.

"I was 16, amu was 11. We met at a…school thing. I think you heard of it, the guardians."

Mama nodded.

"do you have a drivers license?" papa asked.

"yes." ikuto replied.

"oh, what kind of car do you drive?" mama asked excitedly.

"detailed?" ikuto asked.(sounds like he's done this before. O.o)

"very"

"I own a midnight blue 2009 Mercedes Benz S400 hybrid vehicle."(sum it all up, it's a VERY nice car)

Mama immediately got sparkles in her eye's. "so your wealthy I presume?"

Ikuto nodded. "my…erm….step dad owned a company. He died and I got all the inheritance. My sister is the famous hoshina utau."

"OH! So your full name is hoshina ikuto?" mama asked.

"no, tsukiyomi ikuto, utau's last name is also tsukiyomi."

Papa stood up and growled. "how do we know your not making this all up!" he yelled.

Ikuto pulled out his phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"hello?" the voice said.

"utau? It's ikuto."

"oh ikuto! It's been awhile! So how's my favorite brother?" utau said. In the background you could hear someone shout.

'utau! 5 minutes till curtain!'

"utau, say hi to my girlfriends parents." ikuto smirked.

It took utau a couple second to respond, "…WHAT!? WHO IS THE SLUT!? I WILL RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!" utau shouted at the other line, clearly mad.

Amu's parents were wide eyed.

"heh, calm down utau, it's a-m-u!" ikuto said amu's name slowly.

"REALLY! So she finally excepted your feelings huh? OH! Hi mama and papa!" ikuto smirked.

"there not your mama and papa, their mine." ikuto argued.

"what!? They'll be mine too! WAH! Ikuto your so mean!" utau wailed over the line.

"don't you have a concert to perform?" ikuto asked.

"OH! Your right…BYE ikuto! Bye mama, papa!" utau hung up and ikuto snapped his phone shut.

"now, where were we?" ikuto asked.

-with amu-

'what's taking so long?' amu thought 'and where did this door come from?' she eyed the door suspiciously.

"amu-chan!" he two chara's plus yoru flew down the stairs.

"you were going to go somewhere WITHOUT us!?" ran yelled. Miki and yoru were just floating next to each other blushing. Let's find out what happened shall we?

-Flashback, amu's room, miki and yoru.-

Miki and yoru were catching up on what was going on in the past 5 years.

Miki was talking bout amu, and yoru was talkin bout ikuto.

"so-nya, do you have any new drawings-nya, nya?" yoru asked.(xD I had to make 2 'nya's' it's just too cute!)

Miki nodded. "tons."

Miki flew up to he egg to get her note pad when her shirt got caught on something. She freaked out and struggled to get free.

"miki-nya!" yoru flew up to help her. Miki finally got free, but her shirt was still caught on the thing. Miki was falling.

"MIKI-NYA!" yoru shouted as he flew after her, she landed on the floor, it didn't hurt so much cuz yoru hugged her awaiting impact.

Yoru was ontop of miki and they just stared into each other's eye's. there was a blue sparkly background and all. Until a loud pink thing ruined it.

"Miki, yoru amu-chan left us-OH MEH GAWD! YORU'S GONNA RAPE MIKI! AH!"

-end flashback-

(miki got her shirt back.)

Ikuto finally stepped out of the room.

"let's go, amu-koi." adding the 'koi' evilly.

"o-ok." ikuto led amu out to his car, where they drove off to the mall.

-back with mama and papa-

Mama and papa watched amu and ikuto drive off.

Mama was comforting a crying papa. "it's ok honey."

"he's so perfect!" papa sulked back into the house, mama following.

* * *

Keiko: -sniff- e-end chapter 4...

Sabby: finally you calmed down.

Keiko: -sits in corner growing mushrooms-

Yumi: um….do you want me to explain the situation?

Amu and ikuto: YES!

Yumi: keiko has only been able to get on the computer for 30 minutes a day, and she was able to split that time. There was a biology project to do. And it was a LONG one. I did mine too. And we got ours back today, I got a B. and keiko got an A. She's our little nerd.

Sabby, amu and ikuto: OH!

Keiko: -still in corner growing mushrooms- please review…

Amu: OMFG! NO THREAT!

Ikuto: this is bad.


	5. car ride and new enemy

Keiko: chapter 5, with Halloween, if it's a good picture, I'll post me wearing my costume on my profile.

Ikuto: you updated?

Keiko: YEP! OH! AND GUESS WHAT!

Amu: what?

Keiko: well, I was thinking for awhile and….tadagay is getting kinda….old….so I invented something else!

Tadase: -excited- WHAT!?

Keiko: ok, tadagay, what is your FULL name.

Tadase: hotori tadas- tada….gay…

Keiko: NOT ANYMORE! YOU ARE NOW!(dundunduuun)HOMORI TADAGAY!

Ikuto: I don't get it.

Keiko: homori. 'homo' as in gay. 'ri' as his name. I only changed one letter. Homori.

Every shugo chara fan/tadase murderer.: THERE IS A GOD! -bows down-

Yumi: -walks in- hey what's crackin-woah….

Keiko: I have no idea.

Amu: oh well, keiko over here does not own shugo chara.

* * *

depression

-still in the car-

Amu and ikuto were sitting in the car. 'ugh, the light hurts…geez, good thing I brought this along!' amu pulled out of her bag a black cloak and threw in over her head. 'better…'

'what the….why…how…where did that bag come from?' ikuto thought as he saw her out the corner of his eye.

"amu…"

"yes?" amu looked over to him, the cloak covered her eye's and you could only see her mouth.

"….where did that bag come from?" he asked as he sweat dropped.(not a typo, HE sweat dropped)

"I brought it from home…" amu said lifting it up to show him. It had all chains, buttons that say things like 'lovers suicide' and 'some one save me from myself!' and a cat skelanimal one.(I HAVE ALL THREE!)

Ikuto signed and picked it up. He looked inside and all there was were her eggs. He took them out.

"hey, what are you-" amu was cut off when ikuto threw the bag out the window.

"HEY!" amu yelled. They pulled up at a red light.

Amu got out the car and ran towards it. Out of no were, a bum ran up and took it.

"give it back!" amu yelled running after him. He was too fast and got away. (sneaky bums…I THOUGHT I GOT'EM ALL)

Amu signed angrily. She ran back to the car and got in before the light turned green.

"great…"amu huffed.

"here…" ikuto handed her the same plaid bag she used before to hold her eggs.

"you still had it?" amu asked tearing up.

-flash back-

"nee ikuto?" amu asked walking up to him.

"yea?" ikuto asked turning towards her.

"well…we've known each other for…a year…so I wanna give you this!" amu handed her bag to him.

"but don't you hold your eggs in this?" ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head. "not anymore. I got this pink one with hearts!" amu said showing it to him. True, it was hot pink and had black, and red hearts all over it.

'trying to impress kiddy king' ikuto thought sadly. "thank you." ikuto said and walked away.

-amu's house at night-

Amu was chillin out on her balcony. Ikuto popped up behind her and lowered himself to her ear…

"boo." amu jumped at the voice breathing heavily.

"don't do that!" amu shouted pointing a finger at him.

Ikuto chuckled lightly.

"so, what are you here for?" amu said turning away all cool and spicy. She suddenly felt something coil around her neck. She reached up to touch it. It was a black choker, with a silver cross. Like ikuto's.

"w-what the?" amu asked looking up at him. Ikuto leaned down to come face to face with her. Amu noticed he had what seemed to be determination and…love in his eye's? 'Must be my imagination' she thought.

"amu, I-I" ikuto tried to form words that just wouldn't come out. 'come on, just say it ikuto!' he shouted at himself in his head.

Amu blushed deeply. Ikuto smirked and turned to jump off the balcony. 'wait…what am I doing!? Get back there, Ikuto!' he mentally shouted at himself.

"happy year-anniversary, pervy kid." ikuto smirked as amu got really mad.

"shut up! You perverted old cat!" amu shouted.

'in the end, I still couldn't tell her.' ikuto thought. "well, see'ya later!" and with that, ikuto jumped off the balcony.

Amu blushed and touched the choker. "thank you, ikuto…"

-end flash back-

"and that was the last time I saw you." amu said, tears spilling from her eye's. ikuto pulled up at a stop light and embraced her tightly.

"I wont leave you again." ikuto said comforting her.

Just then, a red sports car with a pretty teenage girl in it pulled up beside ikuto's window, not seeing amu.

"hey, sexy. What's up? Wanna hang at my crib? Get a little to drink." she was chewing gum and twirling her blonde hair, she tilted her sunglasses down to show her piercing blue eye's. (ew, I hate this girl…remember her!)

Amu got enraged. 'How dare she…'

Ikuto ignored her. The light turned green and ikuto drove away. The girl pouted.

'rich boy aint gettin away that easy' she thought as she sped after him.

Ikuto pulled into a gas station. The same girl pulled up in the parking lot.(it's a 7-eleven kind)(AN: WHICH I DO NOT OWN!)

She got out of her car and walked seductively towards him. "now, baby, why did you speed off?" she walked up to him. He ignored her and continued to fill the tank.(the car you perverts!)

"come on now, don't ignore me!" she reached out to touch his shoulder when amu got out of the car, still in the black cloak.

(WARNING! EXTREME CAUTION! CUSSING! VERY, VERY BAD! RUUN!)

"you better get away from him you hoe-bag!"

"and what are you, a trick or treater?" she asked eyeing her.

"get away from him!" amu yelled as the hood of the cloak fell off her head to reveal her face. The girl broke down in laughter.

"you can't be serious! Look at your face! It's full of hole's and scars!" she continued laughing.

"I said get away from him you bitch!" amu yelled.

"oh, say's who ya little slut." she came back.

"whore"

"dyke"

"cum-dumpster, ass licking, shit faced, ass wipe, asshole, sorry excuse for the cheapest whore's slut-bag. Preppy blonde white trash, MOTHER FUCKER!" amu yelled. That shut her up.(ohh! BURN!)(no offense on the white trash thing.)

Ikuto was speechless.

"douche." amu spat that last word as she and ikuto drove off.

'this. Isn't. over." she thought evilly. She walked back to her car only to see it was getting towed.

"what the!? Wait! Stop! What are you doing to my car!" she yelled running up to a police officer.

"it's in a 'none-parking' space. Oh, and this is for you." her handed her a ticket.

"what's this for!?" she shouted.

He pointed to a sign the read '$*!!' with a red circle and line through it.(no cussing)

"but that girl said worse than me" she defended.

"yea, but you antagonized it. You were flirting with her boyfriend. You were acting like a slut." the police officer replied.(I like this officer)

"oh, he wont be hers for long. That slut doesn't deserve a hot, rich boy like that." she said.

"here you go." he handed her ANOTHER ticket.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. He pointed to the same sign.

"but you said the same word!" she fought back.

"yes, but I'm an officer, I can do that. Have a nice day. No slutting around!" they left with her car.(OH! BURN!)

She crushed the tickets in her hand and growled.

-back with amu and ikuto-

Amu was in the car, looking at her reflection through a hand mirror. 'Wow, so many scars…' amu had a lot of scars covering her face along with piercing scars.

Ikuto pulled up at a red light. He hugged amu from behind. "amu…" he breathed in her ear.

"ikuto…"

"where did you learn all those words?" ikuto asked.

"from keiko-chan. She works with yumi-chan at 'suki da kitty kat'…"

(ok, there is 'suki da' and 'suki desu' both mean 'I love you' but 'da' is more masculine, 'desu' is more polite. And in Japanese you don't really need to add the 'I, me, etc…OH and I couldn't think of anything else.)

Ikuto sweat dropped. "o…k?"

Amu smiled. A smile that could melt your face off.(good, cuz I'm getting tired of looking at it, jk…or am I? no….well….NO….maybe…hmm…I'll get back to you on that)

There was sudden honking of horns. Apparently, the light went green. "Oops" ikuto mused as he drove off.

'this is gonna be a long day.' amu thought as she curled up at ikuto's side.

* * *

Keiko: D-O-N-E!

Ikuto: woah…why do we need to remember that girl?

Keiko: you'll see. Can ANYONE guess? And what I'm thinking of, you will NEVER guess.

Amu: o….k?

Keiko: which reminds me….-goes to pet shop and buys a pink frilly dog collar and tag.-

Ikuto: why do you have a collar?

Keiko: -ignores ikuto and walks over to tadase.-

Amu: ooohhh! You just got ignored!

Keiko: -bends down to Tadase's 'level'- Here you go. I got you a new collar!

_Collar reads: Homori Tadagay, property of Keiko Hayasaka._

Tadagay: thanks. The old one was getting small.

Keiko: no prob. -pats head and walks away-

Ikuto: you were unusually nice…-suspicious.-

Keiko: -pulls out remote-

Tadagay: what's that for- GAH! -get small electrical shock.-

Keiko: who wants to try next?

(I'm just gonna keep callin you sabby-chan, is that ok?)

Sabby: ME!

Keiko: -hands over remote- kill yourself.(like, knock yourself out, but I just made it cooler)

Sabby: WHOOHOO! -shocks millions of times- BWAHAHA!

Amu: -blush- c-can I try?

Everyone: FINALLY! -grabs amu and runs-

Ikuto: WAIT!

Everyone: OK! -waits-

Keiko: -sweat drops- um….the only reason the skits were long was cuz of the new term 'homori'….PLEASE REVIEW! OH! And first to use the word 'homori' IN there story, gets to be a guest star in one of my three, un-finished stories! YOUR CHOICE! So….UPDATE! And you HAVE to PM me AS SOON as you update, not before, or you will be disqualified! My e-mail is sorted by DATE!

Story writers: -gasp- -writing-

Keiko: and in your PM, send me your character name, ONE chara if you want one(I might, might not put it in my story, let's see how it goes) and if I CAN NOT fit you in the story, I will tell you and you will be in my NEW story, the one I WILL start AFTER I finish my three! Description, fashion style, and….personality. Anything else? No? if there is, PM me. DON'T review your character OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!


	6. shopping, new love, and surgery tears

Keiko: chapter 6

Yumi: hi…

Ikuto: so…

Keiko: OH! The winner! THE WINNER IS! 'yuukikittyofwisdom' :D

Yuki: BEAT THAT!

Keiko: OH! And to all thoe I promised a role in my next story, I'll do that one AFTER this other one! Yuki will be in the new one though!

Yuki: HA!

Keiko: SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Someone: keiko doesn't own shugo chara…

* * *

-parking lot-

Ikuto pulled up in a spot atop the second floor of one of those concrete parking lots.(you know, the one where you go up a ramp.)

Ikuto got out of the car and helped amu out. She was STILL wearing that cloak. Ikuto signed and walked over to her.

"amu…" he called. She turned around.

"Yea?" he snatched the black cloak off of her.

"hey!" she called out chasing him around. They were running for a good 5 minutes before amu gave up and leaned against the concrete lining of the lot.

"geez…" she signed turning around to look over the edge. She thought she saw something interesting and leaned over a little more. Suddenly.

"AMU-CHAN! NO! DON'T DO IT!" a man well in his thirty's dashed up to amu and pulled her away, panting and sweating. He was quite…how do I put this lightly…I can't….he's fat…OH! Obese!

"amu-chan, please! You have so much to live for and I'm sure ikuto-san will return! Please don't do this!" he begged.

"amu!" ikuto shouted running over to them.

"ikuto!" amu walked over to him and snuggled into his chest.

"ikuto, this is officer Morris.(no comment) Officer Morris, this is ikuto!" amu said happily.

Officer morris finally caught his breath and looked at the young man. His expression was hard.

"so, you're the one who left for five years, leaving this poor girl heart broken!? Well, are you happy!? Why did you leave her, I've saved her from killing herself for as long as she started trying! I've known the family for 10 years and they asked me to watch over her! Why, why did you leave!?" officer morris pretty much screamed.

Ikuto and amu were a little taken back, as long as amu knew the officer, he never rose his voice. Ikuto signed and ran and miki popped out.

"I see you got your chara's back." amu nodded.

"you can see them?" ikuto asked a little surprised,

"I could see em for a long time, son. And amu-chan here told me, after you left, about everything that went on. Easter and all. Now, why did you leave?" he pressed on.

Ikuto signed. "they were gonna kill amu." amu's face showed horror. Ikuto continued "the only thing to save her was to leave the city and move somewhere else. I didn't want you to get hurt amu!"

"but…why were you able to come back?" amu asked teary eyed.

Ikuto whipped the tears away. "I got his will." he said. Amu knew what that meant and threw herself in his arms.(it means he died)

"ok, if I'm not mistaken, you were gonna go shopping, right?" officer morris said. As ikuto walked past him he whispered something in ikuto's ear, he simply nodded. Morris didn't even have to tell him.

'If you hurt her, I'll wring your neck' he said those words.

As they walked into the mall amu took lead and led ikuto into a store called 'tsuki da kitty kat'.

'oh gawd…' ikuto thought as he followed her in.

Amu walked up to the girl working the register. She looked about as old as amu. She wore a black collared shirt, red tie, and silver short shorts. She had piercing blood red eye's that could make your blood run cold. Aside from the eye's, she had long silver hair that could shine with the moon light. It was a little past her waist.

"amu-chan!" the girl called out. She ran over to amu, her hair flowing behind her.

"keiko-chan! Happy 14th birthday!" amu yelled and hugged her, pulling out a silver neck tie. Apparently the girl is 14.…how'd she get such a job!?

"thanks amu-chan! Where's all your piercing's?" she asked looking over her friend.

"um…well….you remember why I'm always hurting myself…right?" she asked.

Keiko signed. "amu, I've told you, he will return! Please don't hurt yourself any more, please!" keiko begged.

Ikuto thought it was his turn to show up. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "hey, what'cha talkin bout?" he asked. Oh, he forgot to mention he knows her.

There was a loud thud and the weight ikuto put on amu was lifted.

"that'll teach you to mess with our amu!" it was a ruff, but feminine voice.

"yumi-chan!" amu gasped. Keiko attempted to glomp her.

"yumi-chan!" but yumi is better than that. She lifted her foot up and SMACK, in the face.

"mou…" keiko moaned pulling her face off yumi's foot.

"ikuto!" amu ran to ikuto's side as he was sitting up.

"ikuto…?" keiko and yumi mused together.

"that was one hell of a kick…" ikuto looked up at the girl who kicked him.

Yumi has short, dark red hair with black streaks, and two low pony-tails that are mid-night black. She wore the boy's middle school uniform with a punked out look added.(kukai's new uniform) she was holding a bag with a visible amount of manga's in it. The top one was 'Bleach vol. 29. She also had almost black-blue eye's.

"I'm fine amu, that was one hell of a kick." ikuto rubbed his now sore head.

Keiko and yumi walked up to ikuto and amu.

"explain…" keiko started.

"why you left" yumi finished.

-after explaining.-

"I see…" keiko said. A little alchemist girl with a snake staff with wings and a flaming diamond in between the wings on the staff. "oh! This is katsumi!" keiko added in pointing to the shugo chara.

"and this is chiharu" yumi said pointing to hers.(same from story 'sister!?')

"keiko-san, how'd you get a job? Your only 14." ikuto asked.

"oh, my father owns this place and say's I need to help out." keiko explained.

"oh well…" yumi said. She walked over to a seat in the corner by the counter and picked out a bleach manga. She smirked.

"oh keiko!" she said.

"yes?" keiko walked over. Yumi picked up the book to show her what was on it. Keiko had a face of pure horror.

"look who it is! Renji wants to say hi!" keiko screamed.

"g-g-get it a-awa-ay!" she shouted cowering in a corner.

There was a familiar voice. "hello?" it shouted. The figure with long hair walked over to keiko's shivering form and bent down. "are you ok?" it asked. Keiko shook her head.

"what is your name?" it asked again.(hmm…who could this be? NO! I can tell you now, it aint homori tadagay)

"k-keiko….keiko Hayasaka…" keiko lifted her head to stare into light brown eye's. "w-who are you?" she stuttered.

As the figure with long hair came into view, it said "nagehiko Fujisaki." he took her hand and helped her up.

"don't worry about her…" yumi said. Keiko pouted.

"your so mean yumi! You know I have a fear of renji!" she pouted.

Nagehiko chuckled a little than noticed amu standing shocked with ikuto.

"amu-chan?" nagehiko walked over to her. Keiko watched with a slight sadness in her eyes.

"n-nagehiko…h-hi…" amu stuttered out.

"o-oh…hi…" he scratched the back of his head. Amu looked a little passed nagehiko and saw keiko staring with a hint of jealousy. Not the mad kind, the sad kind. Amu had a plan.

"well, it was nice to see you again, but ikuto and I got some shopping to do, bye!" amu ran to keiko.

"keiko, this is your chance!" amu whispered in her ear. Keiko blushed as ikuto and amu ran out to do some shopping.

"so…um…hey?" nagehiko stuttered awkwardly.

"o-oh…hi…" keiko blushed and stuttered. Yumi came up with an evil plan. She lifted her book again…

"oh keiko~!" she said all singsong.

"yea?-OH MY GOD!" keiko's hair did that anime thing where it sticks up and jumped in nagehiko arms shaking.

Nagehiko awkwardly put his arms around her to stop her shivering.

-amu and ikuto-

Amu and ikuto ran into random shops. Pulling out and changing into random things, well….amu was at least. When they were done….

"amu, I have the appointment scheduled already. We're done here, and we need to be there in an hour to get you written in. let's go." ikuto said as they left with a bunch f bags.

-hospital…place…I don't know.-

"alright amu, your all signed up." ikuto said as he and amu sat in the waiting chairs. Ikuto eyed amu suspiciously. "you havn't said a word since we got in the car, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm a little nervous…" amu was fidgeting.

Ikuto lifted her chin "it's ok, I would never let anything happen to you." ikuto smiled as amu did too.

"hinamori amu? I'm sam, please step this way." a bored, but familiar voice called out. Ikuto and amu looked up to see the same girl from the gas station gnawing on a pencil looking over the sheet thingy.(I don't know what there called. Stats I think?)

She looked up and saw ikuto, changing her mood and twirling her hair, and noisily chewing on gum.

"hey, sexy. Been awhile." she inquired.(big word. O.o) she looked over to amu.

"so your amu, I suppose. Back there." she said pointing to a back room. Amu hesitantly went in.

"hello?" she called out.

"oh hello, miss hinamori. Please have a seatt and we will procede." a doctor came in. She was tall, looked about in her mid-30's and had brown, shoulder length hair and green eye's.

-after 30 min. surgery.-(I aint typin what happens DURRING the surgery)

"all done. You can now look in the mirror." the doctor said. Amu got up from the seat

She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She knew she was looking in the mirror, but the one looking back was like a dream. Her face was clear, not one imperfection.

"woah…" amu signed.

"now, you can go back to your boyfriend now." the doctor gave her a little wink. Amu blushed a little and nodded.

Amu walked out of the room with a smile on her face that was soon broken.

"ikuto! Look-" amu was cut off when she saw ikuto, ON TOP of the gas station slut. She had white stuff on her face and some was on the floor. Her hair, and his were a mess and his face showed complete shock while hers was of amusment.

"ikuto! Another round you naughty boy!" she said then glared at amu. "you…lose." she said as she lifted herself up and kissed ikuto, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto pushed her away.

"AMU! It's not what it looks like!" it was too late. Amu's vision was blurred by tears and she ran out the hospital. She could here ikuto shout her name, but when she looked back, he wasn't chasing her.

"how could you? WHY!?" amu shouted. She ran all the way home and into her room. She was panting and sweating. "why?" she cried curling up in a corner of the room.

* * *

keiko: alright, left ya on a cliffhanger.

Ikuto: ….WHYY!?

Amu: so…..ikuto's cheating on me?

Keiko: maybe…

Ikuto: you suck.

Keiko:….WHAT!?

Ikuto: THERE'S NO LEMON BETTWEEN AMU AND I!

Keiko: YOU KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING THOSE!

Yumi: -holds up book- keiko!

Keiko: wha-RENJI!? AH! -runs-

Keiko: -voice fading out- PLLEEAAASSEE Reevviieeww….OR I'LL MURdeeerrr yoouuurrrr assssss!


	7. finale!

Keiko: CHAPTER 7!

Nagehiko: you spelt my name wrong.

Keiko: I know, sorry it's a habit so don't review saying "ha-ha, u can't spell." or I'll bust you in the eye.

Ikuto: violent much?

Keiko: yep, this is the LAST CHAPTER! So don't review saying "UPDATE SOON!"

amu: FINALLY!

keiko: this is my longest story...so far...I do not own shugo chara!

* * *

-ikuto-

'shit' ikuto was running out of the hospital with some sorta box thingy in his hands. He ran into his car and drove as fast as he can.

-amu's house.-

Ikuto pulled up in the drive way. Her parents must not be home. What kind of parents leave there suicidal daughter at home alone?

Ikuto ran to the side of the house and got onto the balcony. All those times he climbed up there really helped a lot. He saw amu curled up in the corner crying. He slid the balcony door open and walked closer to see that she had a knife to her throat.

"AMU!" ikuto ran up to her, throwing the knife to the side.

Amu had more tears streaming down her face. "get out!" she shouted pushing him away.

Ikuto signed and pulled out a video tape. Amu's curiosity got the better of her.

"wait here and DON'T do ANYTHING till I get back!" he pulled a TV screen from….somewhere…and put the video in. he sat next to amu and put his arm around her. He clicked play.

-TV-

The gas station slut appeared on the screen. She was by the door. With the camera's super sensitive voice thingy(I don't know) you could hear on the other side of the door 'done, you may look in the mirror now'. It was the doctor talking to amu.

The slut smirked and picked up a small glass of milk with only a little bit in there. She walked over to ikuto who was reading a magazine.

"oh ikuto~" she whispered behind him.

"what do you want?" he asked coldly, not turning around.

"this…" she grabbed his shoulders and got on top of him.

Oh, that did it. It turned out into an all out BRAWL. Ikuto was flailing around telling her to get off, in the process making his, and her hair a mess and getting milk all over herself and the floor. The door clicked signaling amu was coming out.

With a strong pull, she pulled ikuto on top of her with there head's facing the door when amu came out.

-skip to when amu ran out-(you know what happened!)

"AMU!" ikuto shouted pushing the slut off him and ran to the 'employees office', there, some police officer watched the whole scene.

"sir! I need that tape! Please!" ikuto begged. Amu wouldn't believe him without it.

The officer with the tape turned and looked at him with cold, hard eyes. "do you love her?"

"with all my heart!" ikuto replied without even having to think. He knew the answer and it would never change.

The officer who, looks like he's seen many-a-day, smiled a whole hearted smile. "here." he handed ikuto the tape. "I already cut it to the parts you need. Now go get her." ikuto nodded and ran out of the hospital.

-end movie-(so heart wrenching! TT^TT)

Amu just sat there with a drugged person's expression on her face.(xD, and yes, I would know what that looks like!)

"oh…" was all she could manage to say.

"amu…" ikuto hugged her tightly.

_Crack_

"AMU-CHAN!" an enraged little voice howled.

"uh oh…"amu's eyes widened and when she turned around…to her horror…su was floating right behind her. Her eye's turned red and her hair was curling with anger. Her hands were in fists and there was a deadly aura around her.

"a…mu…-cha…n…" she whispered slowly. Even ikuto was freaked out.

"s-s-su?" amu whispered in a 'I'm-gonna-shit-myself' kinda voice.

"amu-chan!" su growled. Amu closed her eye's waiting to get beat, ikuto was sitting there with a 'I'm-SO-not-messing-with-this-chara-bitch-SCARY!' look.

All amu felt was a soft 'thud' against her shoulder and a crying su.

"amu-chan! I missed you!" su kept crying. Amu looked over to her chara miki who decided to pop up.

"miki…" amu whispered with venom in her voice.

Miki smirked and flew off with yoru and ran taking a sobbing su with her.

Amu signed and ikuto had a 'not-cool' face on.(yea, he's so kool he PUTS his faces on!)

Ikuto grabbed amu's hand and lifted her up on her feet. He started pulling her towards the door.

"w-where are we going…ikuto?" amu asked as they walked out of the house, chara's staying behind.

"somewhere…" and so on the rest if the walk, it was a comfortable silence.

Amu started to freak out when they walked up to a familiar house.

"NO! NO! I can NOT go in there! NO!" amu was about to make a break for it if ikuto hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"we are going in. I already called, there having a guardian reunion party and you were one." ikuto said ringing the door bell.

"but how will I face-" amu was cut off when tadase himself opened

Tadase glared at amu but his expression softened a split second later. "hello hinamori amu-_SAN"_

The 'san' was spat out with hatred.

"hello HOMOri tadaGAY-FAG" amu spat out. There was some giggling inside. Tadase allowed them to pass.(fag replaces san, or kun…or chan)

They walked in and saw all amu's old friends.

"AMU-CHI/chan" yaya and rima flung each other into amu.

"h-hello a-amu-ch-chan." a blushing nagehiko stuttered. Amu was confused so she moved the 'chu-ing' yaya off of her.('chu' is an onomonopia for kiss)

She looked over a little more and gasped.

"keiko-chan!?" she yelled. Keiko looked up at her blushing.

"o-oh, h-hi amu-ch-chan." yumi smirked and picked up a video tape.

"NO!" nagehiko yelled, too late. Yumi popped it in.

-tv-

Nagehiko and keiko were just forced in a room. "U-um." keiko was a little nervous.

"s-so…" nagehiko stuttered to try to start a conversation. Keiko was leaning her back against a wall.

He took a step forward, but tripped on his own feet.(idiot…)And his hands landed on either side of keiko's head and his body was pressed against hers. They looked up at each other and blushed.

"s-sorry" nagehiko tried to move off but slipped and they got closer. He looked up at her slowly. She really did look beautiful. He subconsciously moved his face forward, but stopped. His eye's pleaded for approval.

She answered the question by putting her arms on his shoulder and nudging him towards her.

He gently pushed his lips against hers. It was a passionate kiss that soon turned hungry.

He moved his arms under her thighs and pulled her up against wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They broke for air.

Keiko blushed at something and replied.

She then blushed at something else and nodded hesitantly. He smiled and they kissed again.

He walked her over to the bed in the corner and laid her down on it while he climbed on top of her.

He kissed her while his hands-

-CLICK!-

Yumi turned it off. "and that's it. The rest is a porno." she smirked and the blushing couple.

"w-woah…" was all amu said.

Ikuto smirked. "oh? Do you want to do that?" he bit down on her ear.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY BED!" tadase screamed from across the room.

"WHO CARES!?" rima yelled back.

"so…" amu tried changing the subject. "you all forgive me?" amu asked.

"of course we do! Your our friend and we love you!" kukai shouted giving a thumbs up.

"NOT ME!" tadase yelled.

"SHUT UP!" kukai yelled.

"amu…" ikuto said. As she turned her head he captured her lips. Amu was shocked at first but kissed back.

_CRACK_

"amu-chan!" amu broke the kiss to look into the eye's of dia.

"dia!?" amu exclaimed.

"yep amu-chan! And all I got to say is…" dia flew towards her and hit her on the head with a microphone. "idiot."

"HEY!" amu exclaimed holding her now sore head.

"you are an idiot. At least you learned now that your friends are always there for you, and ikuto loves you more than ever." dia then flew off.

Suddenly, amu felt two hands on her shoulders push her into Tadase's room.

"AMU!" ikuto yelled after her, he got pushed in too. Ikuto tried opening the door.

"locked…" ikuto turned around to face amu.

'oh well…I give up' "amu…" ikuto said.

"yes?" she asked looking bored, until ikuto captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed her onto the bed.

-outside the door.-

Kukai chuckled holding a camera to a two-way-mirror.(the one were it's a mirror on one side, see-through glass on the other)

Yumi was reading and keiko was sitting next to her snuggling into nagehiko's shoulder.

Yumi smirked. "RENJI!"

"KYA!"

The end!

* * *

Keiko: ok, that's the end of the story, SUPER SORRY if it seems rushed.

Ikuto: now you can do your other ones.

Amu: YEP!

Ikuto: you seem happy.

Amu: ….sure…you could say that.

Nagehiko: YAY! I GOT A MOMENT!

Keiko: ME TOO! REVIEW! And I know you people. Some just add to alert and DON'T REVIEW! I will message you askin why you didn't. so, review so we wont have to go through that. :D


End file.
